Okumuracest Drabbles
by Jekkl
Summary: Collection of Rin/Yukio shorts. It's pretty much mostly sleepy cuddles. I am weak. [Disgusting fluffy curtainfic, cross-posted to AO3.] EDIT: Fixed code format error-type-thing from dodgy file.
1. Chapter 1

Yukio rolled his eyes as the bed dipped gently next to him and arms slid around his waist. What was unmistakable, however was the smile that found his lips.

"Rin, what are you doing?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's cold." The older twin mumbled, his arms tightening around Yukio.

Yukio attempted to suppress a chuckle in vain as he turned around in his brother's arms. He returned the gesture, pulling Rin close against him and resting his face close to the demon's own. Rin returned Yukio's warm smile and closed his eyes, his entire being relaxing considerably.

As Yukio watched his brother's breathe even out, he stroked Rin's hair and held him firmly around his mid section. He was warm and soft. Definitely a brilliant stress relief after all of his exorcist work.

He gently ducked his head down under Rin's chin, taking in the familiar scent. Yukio settled himself there, his face ever so slightly pressed against his brother's collarbone.

Rin made a contented sound and pressed his face against Yukio's hair, curling around the younger slightly.

"Your hair smells good, Yukio." Rin mumbled into the brown locks. Yukio made no response, as one wasn't needed.

The two just lay there, curled against each other's warmth in the middle of the night, content and completely relaxed. Just plain comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knnn knnn._

Rin groaned at the obnoxious buzzing coming from his desk and rolled over. He didn't even want to think about what time it was. He managed to find sleep again quite effortlessly and a few minutes of calm went by.

_Knnn knnn_

This time Rin sat up straight and snatched his phone off the desk with a little too much force. Flipping it open he found that it wasn't as late as he'd thought and several messages from Yukio. Sheets rustled as he got out of bed and stretched, sitting in his desk chair instead. Rather than feeling irritated anymore he actually felt kind of happy. It was nice to hear something from his brother after three days.

The most recent one was a picture of the view of Brescia from some kind of tower? Or maybe bridge? Rin didn't know but the view was amazing. Tall buildings in a very small cluster were surrounded by small reddish rooftops from older architecture and the horizon disappeared behind the most likely morning fog. Rin could almost feel the crisp chilliness from where Yukio must have stood.

Scrolling on, the other messages were pretty ordinary, just Yukio making sure Rin was staying out of trouble and doing his homework and still living. Rin rolled his eyes, bringing his feet up onto the chair before replying the he was fine and good night already because he really wanted to sleep.

He stayed in the chair a little bit longer, quickly checking the weather he told himself. But as the minutes dragged on he sighed and gave up waiting for a response. He'll be home tomorrow anyway, idiot. He told himself, putting the phone back on the desk and standing up.

It went off again and Rin checked the text from his brother, breaking out in a blush and an expression mixed with fondness and irritation. Fingers madly typing a response he shut the phone off and threw it on the desk, all but burying himself in his blankets and pillow. Eventually finding sleep, Rin slept well, waiting for his brother to get back from Italy.

Yukio: Good night, I want to kiss you.

Rin: good night was enough!


	3. Chapter 3 (Oops)

Soooo...I just found this in my drabbles document. All I can say is that it was probably written at two in the morning, but who knows. I have no excuse or apologies, enjoy.

* * *

Yukio was gently woken by light in his eyes, feeling a lot more tired than he usually did in the morning. As he opened his eyes the light was harsher than expected and he was near ready to freak out about it being midday. A few moments to adjust though and he realised it was a desk lamp that was glaring invasively into his retinas, not afternoon sunshine.

Rubbing his face and fumbling for his glasses as only an incredibly groggy teenager would, he slowly sat up and bent back over the chair's back. Flipping over the chair itself, he landed on his feet on the rug and then swerved on his heel with a cock of his hips and strut away like a diva, ready to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

So I decided to make something decent out of my little discovery. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Yukio was gently woken by light in his eyes, feeling a lot more tired than he usually did in the morning. As he opened his eyes the light was harsher than expected and he was near ready to freak out about it being midday. A few moments to adjust though and he realised it was a desk lamp that was glaring invasively into his retinas, not afternoon sunshine.

Rubbing his face and fumbling for his glasses as only an incredibly groggy teenager would, he slowly sat up and stretched against the chair's back. It was still pretty early in the morning, so he figured an extra hour or two of sleep in a bed wouldn't hurt. He looked over at Rin, sprawled out in some abstract position with the blankets half on the floor, he smiled and forced his heavy body out of the chair.

He kicked Rin's leg back onto the mattress and rolled him over onto his side so that he seemed to fit the bed more before pulling the covers over his brother's body. Was Rin really older? Not that it mattered much anyway.

Yukio's original plan had been to tame his brother's sleeping habits and collapse into his own bed, but he soon found his head hitting the pillow just behind Rin's and like that he was asleep.

Rin was surprised that he was for once waking up without noise or nagging or the lack of blankets. It was a rare luxury in his brother's presence. But when he was awake enough to realise his brother was asleep, next to him, peacefully, he quickly closed his eyes and hoped he was still drowsy enough to fall asleep for another hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Usually, Rin slept like a log. Usually, Yukio slept enough. But occasionally, every now and then, they'd end up like this. Rin was leaning against Yukio's side, straining just a little bit to kiss his jaw, hand rubbing slow, firm circles at his brother's shoulder blades. It was meant as comfort, but it wasn't too clear what for.

How they ended up like this was generally either a mix of stress and nightmares or an episode of 'I just can't sleep', whoever was experiencing it didn't make much of a difference. Tonight was Yukio's turn, what with the Vatican being their selves – assholes, in other words – and school work and exorcist work and then teaching. Really, Rin was amazed his brother hadn't cracked much sooner.

But all was good. Yukio was slowly calming down, mind stopping for once, as Rin continued to rub and stroke Yukio's back and kiss all up his neck and cheeks, pecking him on the lips as he passed them. Yukio eventually nodded off, still sitting upright and Rin laid him down. Curling around Yukio like some sort of protective barrier, he pressed one last kiss to Yukio's forehead and tried to catch some sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with another piece of crap. Not really too happy with this one, but I'm uploading it anyway.

* * *

Yukio was worried. Rin was tense in the shoulders, determinedly ignoring his brother, facing the wall. It was a miracle Rin was awake at this hour anyway. Usually, the two would end up sharing the one bed, cuddling and kissing like some ridiculous lovey-dovey, head-over-heels, newly-wed couple – which in Rin's opinion, they were sometimes – but today Rin had stubbornly refused all invitation and when Yukio had tried to sit on the edge of Rin's bed, Rin's tail lashed out, smacking his leg.

Yukio had grabbed the offensive appendage by its fluff and persistently tried to sit on a part of the bed that wasn't occupied. This failed too, because Rin started waving his leg about wherever Yukio tried to plant himself. There wasn't a sound between them in the short heated battle besides the rustling of sheets and a couple cracks that Rin's knee made. It looked quite ridiculous really.

Yukio gave up and planted himself in Rin's desk chair, crossing arms and legs and staring pointedly at the back of Rin's head. His brother could throw tantrums for weeks if you let him and Yukio for one did not want to deal with that. Thinking about it, Rin hadn't thrown much of a tantrum in about a month or two, an impressive amount of time.

It was crystal clear that Yukio wouldn't move until Rin coughed up some sort of reason for all of this nonsense. Irritation aside, it was kind of cute but no, you have to stay focused, don't let him win.

Still as a statue, Yukio tried to come up with an effective bribe for an answer.

"Will you just go to your own bed and sleep already!" Turns out he wouldn't be in need of that bribe after all.

"Will you just tell me what you're sulking about? If it's the homework I set, I'm happy to give you double."

"What homework?"

Yukio rubbed his temples and took off his glasses and oh, Rin really appreciated the view. Yukio was tired and his body crumpled into a relaxed position, no doubt he was probably ready to walk away and spend the night in another room all together. Rin liked it when his brother didn't sit stiff as a board all serious like, all relaxed and boneless like this he was kind of sexy. The clear view of his eyes helped. But Rin was getting distracted and it took a while for Yukio's voice to cut into his fantasy time.

"Look, clearly you're just going to keep throwing this tantrum until you're sick of it. You win. I'll sleep in my own bed." His voice was flat.

He was pissed.

"Yukio—" But his brother was already on the other side of them room, pointedly ignoring Rin's calling.

They slept in their own beds for once and the morning was still tense and awkward. It was when they were eating dinner the next day that Yukio finally grew tired of waiting it out. He'd gotten a lot less patient with Rin since they'd come to True Cross.

"What was last night about, Rin?" Rin cowered behind a bowl of miso, just a little.  
"Well…" Yukio waited, continuing to eat his own food. "…Y'know that thing with Shiemi?"

Yukio vaguely remembered something about the cram school class and a need to kill time leading to a conversation about attractive people in which he'd talked about Shimei. Briefly. Very briefly. Was Rin really jealous over that? Yukio didn't even remember what had happened specifically, just that Rin was a little prick afterwards.

"So you were jealous?" Rin began to simmer in his embarrassment. "Of that?" Rin was bright red, clearly feeling the stupidity of his actions as late as ever. Then Yukio let it slip, "Of who?" he asked, not faltering in the least. It wasn't really a secret that Rin liked Shiemi, in fact it was probably the worst kept secret since Mephisto's obnoxious personality – and really, who bothered trying to hide that?

"I…don't really know." He hadn't meant for it to come out hushed, but clearly everything wanted to be against him.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, okay!" Rin's redness remained as he went on pouting in his seat, wishing he could just run up the stairs and bury himself in his blankets for the rest of the week to forget this stupid thing ever happened.

Yukio figured he might as well close his end of the whole melodrama and reassure Rin.

"I quite find Shiemi attractive myself." Rin jolted up, gaping a bit. Yukio cut off any word-vomit Rin could spew. "But I rather prefer exclusive monogamy. Besides, Shiemi's my student."

"Too bad. But Yukio, I'm your student too, y'know." Yukio didn't even blink.

"You're also my demonic twin brother and heir to the throne of Gehenna who has vowed to kill our biological father, Satan."

They ate and went to bed together.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin had rolled his eyes and grumbled around a bit when Yukio had told him to take a bath before bed. At first, he'd figured Yukio wanted him to clean himself out, but it was Sunday night, a strict 'no sex' rule was in place on Sundays.

Rin sat in the bath, nearly nodding off, letting the water sap at his energy and will to move. He managed to turn his head when Yukio walked in though.

"Oh, I get it now." Yukio didn't turn red.

"Shut up." Sitting across from his brother, Yukio tried to relax as well. "I couldn't be bothered waiting any longer." Rin grinned and shuffled closer, leaning his head on Yukio's knee.

"Suuure."

When Yukio didn't respond any further, Rin grabbed his arm and tugged at it. "Turn around." He ordered, pulling Yukio's limbs this way and that until he conceded. Rin pulled Yukio against his chest and nuzzled his shoulder a bit, kissing a mole that happened to be there.

That was enough to give him an idea.

Finding another mole just a little ways down Yukio's arm, Rin moved to kiss that one too, pulling Yukio's arm up so that he could kiss all six of the moles there before switching to the other side. Rin couldn't reach the ones on the front of Yukio's torso, so he continued up his brother's neck, not a mole missed.

The entire time, Yukio attempted to scold him, or whine a bit, but eventually made soft, fond noises. Rin nudged Yukio's face to the side with a hand so that he could get to the moles under Yukio's eye. By now, Yukio really wanted to get out and cover his body with something. There were too many kisses on his skin, too many moles.

Rin leant over Yukio's shoulder in and awkward fashion to reach the mole under his mouth and it wasn't long before it devolved into a sloppy, neck straining kiss. Leaning back against Rin, Yukio tried to swivel a little bit so that it was easier for the both of them.

With one hand on Rin's shoulder, and the other on his thigh, Yukio kissed back twice as forcefully, trying to push him against the bath-tub's ledge. Leaning heavily into his brother's chest, Yukio managed to get his knees to face Rin and the continued to kiss like that for a long while.

Each parting for breathe was punctuated by a smug comment from Rin and each smug comment received another light bite on the lip or tongue. Rin grinned the whole time, arms around Yukio.

God he wished the water hadn't gotten cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddled against Rin with Kuro curled up in the small space between them, Yukio completely forgot all about his lesson plans. Hell would ensue the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

whoops. tickling and blanket burritos. also, why is rin's tail never ticklish? like seriously, guys.

* * *

Tickling Rin's tail really hadn't been a part of the plan when Yukio joined him on the bed for the night. But when the covers were over them, space became a little less affordable in order to keep warm. Rin's tail had been laying between them, lazily thumping in content.

Demon tails being incredibly sensitive to all sorts of contact was always something Yukio was aware of. It was always something he consciously remembered, so as to avoid embarrassing situations. Nonetheless, he clearly hadn't had the thought far enough forward in his mind when he decided to reach down and very softly brush his fingers against it just below the tuft of fur on the end. It was, in all honestly, supposed to be a romantic gesture.

Rin wriggled away, giggling uncontrollably for a moment. The reaction startled Rin as well and they sat there staring a while. Yukio found himself smiling and Rin tried to pretend nothing had happened. Pretending nothing had happened switched to bolting as Yukio reached out again.

Rolling on top of Rin to keep him there, Yukio mercilessly ran his hand along Rin's tail, trying to keep it in his hold and avoid Rin's flailing arms at the same time. The legs weren't so much a problem with him sitting on them.

Rin managed to gasp out a plea for mercy at last between his breathless laughter and Yukio, feeling generous, stopped after a minute or two more.

Laying back down next to Rin, Yukio finished laughing as well, ignoring Rin's yelling of 'How could you!' and 'Sadistic bastard'.

"Is it bad I never knew you were ticklish in the least?"

"It's just the tail!"

Yukio reached over and, sure enough, found that Rin's ribs were just as ticklish. Rin kicked him in the shin.

Worrying that Yukio was leaving as he sat up, Rin was about to apologize when he realised what Yukio was up to. Pulling the blanket underneath his body and laying down on top of it, Yukio then pulled the rest over himself and Rin, who began to shuffle around in order to get the blanket under himself as well.

It was tight and warm, a perfect blanket burrito and – Rin's mind supplied – with the perfect person. He hid his face in the pillow, flushing at his own cheesy thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin knew Yukio hadn't meant to snap at him or insult him the way he had. Fortunately, Rin was big enough to forgive him – in this case.

When Yukio had finally finished the endless tower of paperwork and grading and homework, he noticed the cold cup of tea and piece of cake on the side of his desk. Leaning back in his chair to peek around the small dividing wall at Rin's bed, he smiled fondly at his brother's sleeping form.

He told Kuro that he could have the tea and cake, not really hungry or fancying stone cold tea. He went over to Rin's bed and kissed his forehead, running fingers through his hair a little.

"Thanks, Rin."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, firstly, no. Rin was not going to put up with this shit. First Yukio runs off on an exorcist-related quest, leaving him to take the bus then the bus is late and the shelter broken and then he's caught in a shit-storm and – God was he going to burn his brother alive when he got back, Vatican and death sentence be damned.

On the bus, a kind old woman offered the drenched rat of a Rin her umbrella. He declined; he couldn't take the umbrella from an old lady. No matter how much he wanted to. When she asked why he didn't have one, Rin didn't stop himself from ranting a bit about his negligent brother. She smiled and told him to kick 'his boyfriend' for it. It occurred to him that he hadn't called Yukio his brother the entire time, not that she was wrong just…well whatever.

Arriving home, Rin made sure to make a fuss of taking off his shoes. When he'd finally peeled his socks from his skin Yukio appeared.

"Yukio you asshole, I – "

Holding towels.

Rin more or less forgave Yukio after he'd kicked him for the old lady, was wrapped in towels and given a warm drink. Yukio had even run a bath for him. Like some housewife. Yukio threw Rin a concerned look at his snort.

"If you're thoughts include me being or acting like a housewife you should start running." Sometimes it sucked to be twins.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a weekend, and in some merciful display from some deity or another, Rin had managed to convince Yukio to watch a short anime series with him. The condition was that Rin had to finish the cram school homework, at least. But he'd give Rin an extra reward should he finish his day school homework as well.

Rin gave a valiant effort to complete his day homework but after actually sitting and finishing a task for about two hours, he was over it. Yukio commended his effort and came back after an exorcist-related errand with take-away sukiyaki. It wasn't as good as Rin's, both of them agreed, but Rin couldn't bring himself to make even his favourite food, he was that drained.

Rin felt a little useful amongst all that though.

Especially with the way Yukio seemed to just relax. It would almost scare Rin, had he not known his brother his whole life. It was nice and comfortable having Yukio pressed to his side, a blanket or three wrapped around them, hands kept warm by one another's, some side-character being ripped apart on screen.

Shit, he probably should've chosen something more romantic.


	13. Chapter 13

Yukio sighed as they left the scene, thanking the other exorcists for insisting they could handle the clean up, letting him and Rin leave. With blinking orange lights and the road block out of sight Yukio turned to Rin , smiling an oddly fond smile. 'Oddly' because one; they'd just walked away from an exhausting mission that had cut into both of their - Yukio's - study time and two; Rin wasn't exactly meant to be present. Rin braced for ther worst.

"Thanks.", he said.

The apocalypse was nigh.

Rin frowned at his brother, trying to tell if he was possessed or some kind of shape-shifter, something to explain the non-rage Yukio had just presented.

"Seriously, you saved my ass. Thank you."

"Hey, you're my brother, I may be a dick to you but leaving you for dead is a bit much."

"I wasn't going to die; it wasn't that serious."

"Whatever you say." Rin grinned as Yukio gave up.

"In any case - as tempted as I am to withdraw the offer - I owe you one." Before he'd even gotten his mouth half-way around 'owe', Rin was holding his palm to Yukio.

Yukio was silent, trying to process Rin's request, Rin obliged him.

"Hold my hand, the whole way home." His arm was shoved away.

"Rin, no."

Rin responded with a mumbled apology and a classic Rin brand pout.

They continued in silence a while and Yukio finally sighed - as per the norm - and discretely as he could let his pinky and ring fingers curl around Rin's. Rin's mouth flew open, no doubt about to make a smart-ass comment, but Yukio tugged his fingers and by extension his arm closer and kissing him. Rin eagerly kissed back and Yukio retreated the second he did.

Fighting the urge to laugh, admired Yukio's crimson profile.

"If anyone saw that, you're dead." , he growled, squeezing his finger's lightly, though not letting go.

Rin felt accomplished. A simple pride and giddiness that came with the feeling of being a normal couple, as fleeting as it'd been. He quickly stamped down the feeling and declared he wasn't letting Yukio go until morning. To which Yukio made several unsuccessful attempts of escape.


End file.
